1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bill securing strap holders and more particularly pertains to a new bill securing strap holding and dispensing system for holding a plurality of bill securing straps in an easily grasped fashion to permit dispensing of one securing strap at a time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bill securing strap holders is known in the prior art. Typically, bill securing strap holders consist of slotted or compartmented racks that loosely receive a stack of bill securing straps. While these racks serve to separate different denominations of bill securing straps, the adhesive commonly found on the straps prevents the easy grasping and removal of a single strap from the slot or compartment. The straps cling together due to the adhesive and must often be separated using two hands and the excess straps replaced in the slot or compartment. Another typical feature of currently used bill securing strap racks is that several compartments or slots are incorporated into a single structure thus resulting in a rather bulky piece of equipment that is not easily portable should a person need or want to use the bill securing straps in a location remote to their typical work station.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that not only organizes bill securing straps of different denominations but holds each stack of straps firmly enough to permit grasping and removal of a single strap using one hand. Further, the need remains for a compact device to hold individual stacks of bill securing straps to permit easy transport of individual stacks of straps when needed.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a holder having a pair of spaced walls and a plurality of fibers extending from the spaced walls to grip the stack of bill securing straps.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new bill securing strap holding and dispensing system that holds individual stacks of bill securing straps to permit customizable organization and easy reorganization for multiple bill stacks of bill securing straps.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new bill securing strap holding and dispensing system that permits selective placement of multiple bill securing strap holders in a drawer to fit into available space adjacent to or around other items in the drawer.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a main member having a bottom portion and a pair of spaced walls extending up from the bottom portion. A plurality of fibers line the upper face of the bottom portion and the inwardly directed faces of the spaced walls to retain a stack of bill securing straps between the spaced walls.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.